dragonballabsalonfandomcom-20200222-history
Future Trunks
Future Trunks (未来のトランクス) is the son of Vegeta and Bulma from an alternate timeline in the future, where his time was terrorized by Future Androids 17 and 18 before he defeated them. Though he is well-mannered towards his friends and family, when in battle he is a very serious and gifted swordsman and fighter. History To Be Added Power Having lived in an alternate timeline filled with terror, death and destruction, Future Trunks underwent intense training from his mentor Future Gohan. During his early days of training, Future Trunks could barely defeat Future Trunks in his base form, but before leaving to the past to warn the Z Fighters not too long after the death of his mentor, Future Trunks was as strong as Super Saiyan Goku on Namek. After returning to the past and training with Vegeta in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in the Android saga, Future Trunks learns to ascend past the level of a typical Super Saiyan. Though Vegeta arrogantly states that Future Trunks is still weaker than him during his battle with Cell, it is later revealed that Future Trunks was holding back a lot of power and is indeed much stronger than Vegeta. When fighting with Cell, he says that Future Trunks is stronger than him in his Perfect Form, however, due to the limitations of speed in the Ascended Super Saiyan form Future Trunks was ultimately defeated. Soon after this defeat, Future Trunks would train once again inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber increasing his power even more and eventually mastered the Super Saiyan state. Due to this huge power increase, after returning to his timeline after the Cell Games concluded, Future Trunks was able to easily destroy Future Androids 17, 18 and Future Cell. Shortly afterwards, Future Trunks reached even greater heights thanks to continuous training and extra guidance under the Future Supreme Kai, he was eventually even able to hold his own against Future Dabura as a Super Saiyan, and then completely overwhelm him upon transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 and stopping the resurrection of Majin Buu. As he continued training, it is shown in Dragon Ball Absalon that he has become even stronger and has reached Super Saiyan 4 upon his return to the past. Abilities and Techniques Excellent Swordsmanship Future Trunks is a master swordsman and has utilized several different swords throughout his appearances in the Dragon Ball series, most notably the Future Brave Sword and the Future Z Sword. Ki Sense During his intense training with Future Gohan, Future Trunks learns the ability to sense power levels and can even sense them from long ranges. Burning Attack Future Trunks moves his arms quickly in a specific pattern, gathering ki before he brings his fingers together, making a diamond shape with his index fingers and thumbs, and fires a powerful yellow energy wave towards his opponent. This is the first attack used by Future Trunks upon his arrival in the past and is his signature move, the present timeline Trunks can also use this technique as well. Masenko This technique was taught to Future Trunks during his training with Future Gohan. He holds his hands crossed with the palms facing forward above his head, creating a yellow-colored energy sphere. When fired, it is somewhat similar to the Kamehameha wave. Potara Fusion The ability for two beings to become one through the use of the Potara earrings, it is currently unknown how Future Trunks and Future Gohan gained the use of the earrings in the Absalon series. Once they are fused, they become the ultimate warrior, Truhan. Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan In the future timeline, Future Trunks transforms for the first time after seeing his mentor Future Gohan killed at the hands of the androids. When in this transformed state, Future Trunks' power level increases dramatically and he eventually masters the form after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Vegeta in the past. Ascended Super Saiyan After their defeat at the hands of Android 17 and Android 18, Future Trunks and Vegeta underwent training inside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, during which Future Trunks gained the ability to take this form. When transformed, Future Trunks' muscle mass is increased, as well as his power and speed beyond his previous limits as a Super Saiyan. He first used this form to fight against Semi-Perfect Cell, in an attempt to keep him from absorbing Android 18 and reaching completion. After witnessing Vegeta's defeat at the hands of Perfect Cell, Future Trunks transformed upgraded his power to a full power Ascended Super Saiyan. In his full power state, his muscle mass increases even more and his power grows immensely. However, this state eventually drains Future Trunks' energy due to the massive amount of ki required to maintain the form and also causes a severe speed decrease. As a result, Trunks entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber a second time to focus on increasing his strength as a regular Super Saiyan to its highest possible point. Super Saiyan 2 While training in the Other World with the Future Supreme Kai, he learned the ability to transform into the Super Saiyan 2 transformed state. He showed this power up for the first time against Future Dabura, completely overwhelming him upon transforming. Super Saiyan 4 More Information To Be Added... Category:Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Z Fighters